When You Come Back Down
by FiresideChild
Summary: A little songfic I did to Nickel Creek's When You Come Back Down. It's about Hiei and Kurama but it can be thought of as Hiei x OC, Kurama x OC, or even Kurama X Hiei! So you pick and remember: It's YOUR world, I JUST WRITE FOR IT!


YOHA PEOPLES!

Tis me! Your friend!

This is my very first Ficcy so have fun! Flames ARE allowed. Anyhow, I would like to take this time to say, I DON'T OWN THIS SONG, Nor do I own YYH AT ALL! Right Hiei?  
Hiei: Hn, Correct, onna.

Anyhow, if you want to think of this as a Hiei x Kurama ficcy okay no problems, you may also think of this as a Hiei x OC, no problems there either.  
**_It's YOUR world I just WRITE in it._**

"Goodbye, fox. It was fun, but I'm not meant for the human realm." He watched as shadowy locks fluttered in front of ruby eyes. He couldn't stay; Kurama had acknowledged that this day would come. Every memory of them together, floated into his mind.

" Well, Hiei, I'm happy I was able to be your friend," murmured the slim preteen redhead. The worried smile that graced his lip was something most would kill to see, and yet he gave it away to this demon. This murderer, thief, and friend was the only one, who would see this smile.

You got to leave me now, you got to go alone  
You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own  
Before it slips away

_The younger boy watched as his friend disappeared into the Makai, into a cavernous forest. He would see him again. He always did. No matter if they parted as friends or enemies, they always met again and made up. Hiei would come back, a mess of gashes and bruises and Kurama would heal him and keep him company. This time, he thought, would be no different._

When you're flying high, take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony to every lonely song  
That you learn to play

_Hiei knew that this time was different though. He knew he wasn't going back. His body was weary, so was his heart. Tired of not knowing. And of being hurt. It was because every time he left, he came back and Kurama was always waiting. He knew he was holding the Yoko back. Holding him back from being a good human son, a hard worker, and a friend._

When you're soaring through the air   
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down

_It had been a few months, and Hiei hadn't returned. This wasn't new to Kurama. Sometimes he'd have to go looking for the fire child, making sure to say it was Yukina who had mentioned his well being. He had thought of going to Makai, but something held him back. A feeling, a notion that Hiei was really finished with this human world, or that he was dead._

_This was however banished, when Hiei appeared at his door in the middle of his family's annual Christmas party. He turned up, as he always did, with his clothes worn to shreds and his body badly beaten. All Hiei could do was gaze at the floor in humiliation. He'd never been this frail, so weak that he had to crawl to the fox's human home. He felt pathetic, and a bit under par._

I'll keep looking up, awaiting' your return  
My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire  
I'll be the other hand that always holds the line  
Connecting in between your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire

" _What kept you?" Hiei looked up at the words. He saw Kurama grin as if he was relieved that the fire child was even alive. The redhead helped him into the living room and onto the couch. Needless to say, every adult and child in the room was staring at Hiei, and Hiei at them. Kurama ran off to retrieve healing herbs and bandages._

And I'll be on the other end, To hear you when you call  
Angel, you were born to fly, If you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll catch you when you fall

_He sat there encircled by humans, wishing he wasn't here. It was then that a petite girl, no older than Kurama walked up and hugged him. Taken aback by her actions he hugged her back. He felt needed when she put her arms around him._

" _Suichi-kun was so worried about you." The girl said._

_Hiei looked at her, " He was?"_

_"Yes, he said he was worried about his little fire child!"_

Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings  
I know the sky is calling  
Angel, let me help you with your wings

_His fire child, thought the ebony haired boy. He's been my friend all this time and I thought I needed help to become what we already were. He smiled, the fox certainly devious, waiting for him like a vigilant mother hen.  
"So, you've met my neighbor Tomoe, I see." Kurama returned with his plants and a medical kit. The girl, who had been dubbed Tomoe, pranced, yes pranced, to Kurama's side and took the case from him. "She's my little protégé. I'm teaching her about healing and botany." Kurama declared like a proud father._

_Hiei glanced at the youthful girl; she was mixing the plants just as Kurama would, rapidly and mutely, only stopping to include more of an ingredient. Kurama was readying a damp towel to clean Hiei's cuts and remove the infection from them, if any._

When you're soaring through the air   
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare

_This was the part Hiei loathed, the cleaning. He would shudder, he would curl, and he would draw away as far as he could, but Kurama always trapped him. But this time Kurama was handing the rag to Tomoe and using his time to finish the potion for the nastiest of the wounds.  
The child's hands were soft and graceful, holding the cloth like a silk kerchief; she brushed away the grit from his skin. When she was done Kurama handed her the potion, she visibly winced. It would have scorched human flesh; some must have splashed onto her hand, Hiei thought uncomfortably. The human was benevolent and placid, even gentler than the fox. Maybe, thought Hiei as she healed his wounds and swept away the pain like it was a spider web, She will be someone I can count on._

I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
Take every chance you dare,   
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down

_Perhaps, I'll discover how to trust these two healers._

Well? What did you think?

Hiei, Kurama, Kurama's Family, and Makai © YYH people (A.k.a NOT ME!)  
Tomoe © MOI!

"When you come back down" Lyrics, tune, & the works © Nickel Creek (also not me)


End file.
